


The Things I Would Do To You

by brittaniansun



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Dom Nicky, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nicky's Sniper Patience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Sub Joe, Subspace, Vibrators, although i think they switch, no clear indication of top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaniansun/pseuds/brittaniansun
Summary: Sometimes, when they're in the mood to play, Nicky will bring out the big guns. And with his sniper-like patience, Joe really doesn't stand a chance.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	The Things I Would Do To You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pony by Ginuwine. Yes, you read that right. It's a very sexy song don't judge my choices. 
> 
> Extensive and unnecessary research such as "the history of vibrators," "the history of sex toys," "the history of lube," and "prostate orgasms" went into the making of this fic. That last one is far more relevant than the others, if only because I am a cis woman and also a virgin. This may or may not turn into a "five times joe and nicky used sex toys plus the one time they didn't" series, because of that.

He’s tied to the bed with silk ropes. His limbs are stretched to each corner of the bed, his head and hips propped comfortably with plush pillows. He can hear Nicky rummaging around, but he can’t turn his head far enough to see what he’s doing. He enters his field of vision soon enough, and what he sees makes his mouth go dry.

“We haven’t played with toys in a while,” he comments, missing casual by about a kilometer. Nicky’s lips twitch into a smirk. “Go big or go home?”

Nicky sets the toys--  _ yes, toys, plural-- _ on the bed and kisses him, soft and teasing. He chases his lips as he pulls away and whimpers. “Something like that.”

He only got a brief glimpse of Nicky’s haul, but what he saw makes him shiver in anticipation. Lube, obviously; he’d grabbed their preferred lubricant, the kind they use for anal penetration and hand jobs alike. He thought he caught a glimpse of one of their silicone cock rings, though he’s unsure of which one, exactly. What has him really squirming here is the rotating prostate massager that he knows damn well Nicky had positioned so that he could see it clearly. 

Nicky straddles his thighs and grabs one of the toys, though he doesn’t have enough leverage to see which one. He sets it to his other side and grabs the lube. “How are you, love? Comfortable?”

Joe nods in affirmation. Nicky hasn’t laid out the rules for their game today; he’s not sure of the stakes, here. Nicky seems pleased by this and leans back slightly.

“You may speak as much as you like,” he assures him, “and you may make as much noise or move as much as you can. You can also come whenever you want.”

“What’s the catch?” he asks with a grin. He knows his lover better than that.

Nicky grins in that way he only does for him. “Cheeky,” he teases as he pours some lube into his hand and reaches for Joe’s cock, “but you’re not wrong.”

He doesn’t elaborate further as he begins to stroke, slow up and down movements designed to drive him crazy. Or perhaps just to get him wet and hard. Maybe both. He’s unsure of which, and his brain does not care to ponder it at the moment. His hips lift slightly up, but not too far. He has the range of movement for it, but he’s not quite at that point.

At least, not yet.

He stops once he seems satisfied and leans forward. He rests his full weight on top of him as he whispers in his ear, “You may come if you feel you need to, darling, but make no mistake: I decide when we’re finished here. Whether you come five minutes or an hour into this makes no difference to me.”

Joe inhales sharply and Nicky leans back again, reaching for the discarded toy. He holds it up for him, but he doesn’t recognize it. 

“What is that?” he asks warily. It looks dangerous. 

It looks like he’s about to have the best night of his life.

“It’s a vibrating masturbator,” he answers casually, not even making eye contact at this point as he fiddles with the toy itself and the matching controller that seems to go with it. “It has 5 speeds and can last for an hour.” He turns it on its lowest setting, and Joe gulps. He can  _ see it vibrating.  _

“Fuck.”

He moves the outer wings of the toy and fits it over his cock, gently folding them back in place. Joe immediately feels as if he’s ready to come, and it takes all his willpower to hold back. Nicky strokes him idly, humming as if he was merely observing a curious phenomenon rather than  _ this.  _ “Nicolo, shit, I don’t think I can-”

“So don’t,” his bastard of a husband replies nonchalantly, “As I said before, you are allowed to come.”

Joe huffs out a laugh that quickly turns into a groan. “We both know damn well what you plan on doing once I do come, my love.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

Joe narrows his eyes at his husband as he abruptly turns off the vibrations. “I’m not sure I should answer that question.”

Nicky holds his hand to his heart in mock offense. “Why ever not, Yusuf?” he asks, using his display to subtly turn the vibrator onto its second level without Joe noticing. He tilts his head back in shock, letting out a loud moan that the neighbors can surely hear, even several kilometers away.

“I don’t suppose you thought I would keep going,” he muses, jacking the toy up and down his leaking cock at a punishing rate, “Maybe even turn it up as you come? Leave it on your cock as you tremble through the aftershocks? Turn it up again, and again, until it’s on its highest level while you beg for me to stop?”

Nicky tuts and wipes a thumb over his cheek. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. “Oh, sweetheart, it’s alright,” he whispers, “I’ll take care of you. But you knew better, right? You knew the challenge I’d given you, and you knew you had no way of winning. Just like I know that when you start begging for me to stop, it’s not what you really want, is it?”

Joe shakes his head rapidly. “No, no, please,” he says, though what he’s begging for, he’s not sure. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Nicky swipes his thumb over his cheek and grabs his hip, “I told you, you’re allowed to come if you need to. Now, let go.”

Joe gasps. He’s not sure if it’s the words that brought him over the edge, or Nicky turning the vibrator up a notch. Or maybe Nicky had fulfilled his promise earlier and pressed the button as he began to come. Either way, he’s coming and Nicky is turning the vibrator up to its 3rd setting. His muscles tense and his back arches; he’s not sure if he’s trying to get closer or move away, at first. Then, as he comes down and his muscles relax, Nicky turns it up again and he  _ screams.  _ His cock is still twitching with the aftershocks, and now the vibration speed is so intense he can see his cock moving with the vibrator, even as Nicky strokes him with it. His hips are bucking wildly, but he doesn’t have enough range to move away from the vibrator, so it only makes it worse. 

His throat is hoarse from the sounds that are being ripped out of him. His dick is sore with that pins and needles feeling, blood trying to rush back down into it. Despite the pain, though, his immortality is quick; his vocal cords are repaired within seconds, and the tingling caused by oversensitivity post-orgasm fades much more quickly than a mortal’s body would allow. His dick is already getting hard again.

“Beautiful,” Nicky praises, “You’re doing so well. I know it’s a lot.”

He whimpers, tilting his head forward. He doesn’t have the energy or brainpower to speak, but Nicky knows what he needs. They spent months in the beginning without a need for words between them, and after almost a thousand years… Well.

Nicky leans forward, somehow managing to keep the vibrator on his cock as he kisses him. It’s a proper kiss, this time, not the tease he gave earlier in the evening. His husband’s lips brush with his, gentle at first. His kiss speaks a thousand words he’ll never be capable of forming, and his tongue moves along with symphonies that live only between them. He melts into the sheets beneath him, gives into the vibrations on his cock and the empty space in his mind begging for his return. 

He floats into Nicky’s embrace and doesn’t look back.

Even as Nicky pulls back from the kiss, he allows himself to just be. He doesn’t chase after his lips; trusts that Nicky knows what he needs. 

“Oh, love,” he says adoringly, “You’re too good for me.”

Joe shakes his head,  _ no, no, I’m not, I promise,  _ but Nicky just smiles and pulls back.

“It’s okay, I know,” he assures him, “Can you give me another?”

Joe nods, because yes, he can be good. He can give Nicky another one, whatever he asks for. His husband knows him better than anyone, even himself; he knows exactly what he needs, exactly what he’s capable of giving. 

Nicky turns the vibrator up one last time and begins to stroke, slowly this time. Joe tosses his head back, just letting himself feel the sensation of the vibrator moving up and down over his sensitive cock. He can feel the heat building, his orgasm quickly approaching. Nicky must be able to tell, because he gradually speeds up his movements. Up and down, up and down, faster on each downstroke. It builds like a wave, and it’s fitting because the ocean is called upon by the moon and that’s exactly what Nicky is to him. His moon, guiding him in darkness, calling upon him across great distances. 

One last stroke and it crests, finally pulling him over. Nicky lowers the setting in increments, continuing to slowly stroke him through it, muttering and cooing praises as he returns to his love. The vibrator finally shuts off and the silence is deafening. He flinches, and Nicky notices because of course, he does. He talks him through it, gently easing the masturbator off his cock and setting it on the now soiled sheets.

He leans over and kisses him again. First, upon his lips. He loses track of time as Nicky kisses him there, lavishing wordless praises with his tongue. Then, chaste pecks leading from the corner of his lips to his chin.  _ I love you,  _ these kisses say. As he moves up his jaw, he nibbles slightly on the hinge, then right below his ear, and finally on the sensitive lobe.  _ You’re the most beautiful man I have ever had the pleasure to know,  _ these say. A soft, lingering kiss on his cheek.  _ You’re doing so well for me,  _ that one says. On his forehead,  _ I’ll take care of you.  _ One for each eye.  _ Just let go for me. Let me in. _

Joe nods a silent acquiescence.  _ I’m good. _ Nicky smiles and places one last kiss on his lips, this one an acknowledgment. 

“You did so well for me,” Nicky says, “Let’s just play for a little longer, hm? I’ve got a treat for you, though I’m sure you saw it earlier.”

Joe perks up, remembering the prostate massager. Nicky laughs at that, petting his flank and grabbing the toy, except-- 

It’s not the prostate massager. He swallows.

He’d forgotten about the cock ring. 

Now that he can see it better, he can tell that it’s one of their more basic ones. Just black silicone, with two rings. One to go over the balls, and the other to go over the shaft and rest at the base. Much more effective at preventing orgasms. 

Nicky grabs the lube again, pouring it directly over his cock this time. He jumps at the cold feeling of it, tries to buck away as Nicky wraps his hand around his shaft and starts to pump again.

“Don’t worry, dear,” he says, “I’m just trying to get you hard, again. You won’t be coming for a bit longer.”

Joe groans at that. On the one hand, he won’t have to come again so soon after just doing it; on the other, who knows when he’ll get to again? His lover is cruel and tender in equal measures. 

Nicky shushes him as he places the cock ring on. He grabs the lube again and coats his fingers liberally. Three is excessive for the toy they’re using, but Nicky likes to be thorough. He also likes to tease.

He inserts the first finger quickly, pumping it in and out of him without bothering to look for his prostate. He inserts the second a little slower, though not agonizingly so. He can feel the stretch, this time. He whines, and Nicky starts talking to him again, telling him how beautiful he is and how good he’s being. His cock throbs as the fingers brush across his prostate, not giving him nearly enough stimulation while also giving far too much. As he starts rocking back on his fingers, trying to get him to brush against it once more, Nicky inserts the third finger and moves his thumb to rest over his perineum. He starts to massage his prostate from the outside, the fingers inside of him occasionally brushing across it as well. His muscles tense and his hips lift slightly off the bed, but he’s too exhausted for more beyond that. It’s all he can do to goad Nicky on, rocking back and forth across the sweat-damp sheets. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Nicky says, gently removing his fingers. Joe whimpers at the loss, although he knows what’s coming next. 

He watches as Nicky slicks up the prostate massager. Watches as he lowers it to his ass. As he looks up, makes eye contact, and  _ winks.  _ His eyes flutter shut as he feels it enter him, slowly, centimeters at a time. It nestles inside of him, nestled right against his prostate. He bites his lip at the pressure, and at what he knows will come next.

Despite the knowing, he still startles when Nicky turns it on. There are two rotation speeds, and it can go clockwise or counterclockwise. Nicky has it set to the first speed, going clockwise. The vibration is also at its lowest speed.

All he can do is lay there and take it, and somehow that’s the part that gets to him the most. Knowing that Nicky could do anything he wants, while all Joe can do is wait-- he shivers. That floaty feeling is starting to come back, and he knows that Nicky can tell. It’s only a matter of time until he slips back into it.

Nicky turns the rotation speed up, leaving the vibrator settings where they are. Joe gasps and tenses again, feeling the orgasm building despite the cockring. But no matter how long he’s there, he never goes over that hill. 

“Nicky, please, baby, let me come,” he begs, “I’ve been good, please, you told me I did good for you, please let me come--”

“None of that, now,” Nicky chides, “I told you, didn’t I? You can come if you need to, but I decide when we’re done here.”

“But I can’t, please, just take it off-”

“Yes you can,” he insists, “You just have to be patient, love.”

He can feel himself crying again. He thinks he’s still speaking, still begging Nicky for release, but he’s not sure. He’s pretty sure he’s back in subspace, but he’s not sure when he got there or how. All he knows is that he needs to come and that Nicky says he can do it.

He hears another loud vibration start, and his eyes fly open, not wanting the masturbator again so soon. It would be too much. But evidently, it’s not for him; Nicky has it wrapped around his own cock, this time, turned on the lowest level. He grabs the other remote and clicks a button, the vibration and rotating speed now on their highest levels. The stimulation and the sight of Nicky, already so close, bring him over. 

He feels it everywhere. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes, he feels steeped in molten pleasure, his nerves lighting up with sensation. He hears more than sees Nicky come, the soft moans and the feeling of his cum hitting his belly washing over him. 

And then it’s white.

He wakes up to his arms and legs untied, the sheets somehow changed to clean ones and the pillows rearranged at the top of the bed. He’s been wiped down, and Nicky is gently tipping his head back for some water.

“You’re back,” he says, smiling gently. He nods, not having the energy to say much in response. “You did so well, my love. So good for me.”

He hums at the praise, closing his eyes and leaning into Nicky’s embrace. He can feel him being lowered into a more horizontal position, but he doesn’t open his eyes, content to just feel. Nicky strokes his hair with one hand, both of his arms wrapped snug around his shoulders. Joe has his head buried somewhere between Nicky’s neck and shoulder.

They’re safe. They’re calm. They’re happy. 

It’s exactly what they both needed after Merrick’s. Nicky needed to know he could control what was happening; Joe needed to know he was safe and could let go. The way they’ve reacted to bad missions has always been different. Sometimes, Joe needs to be the one in charge. Others, they both feel the need to fight each other for that control, only relinquishing once they feel well and truly at peace. It’s impossible to say how they will react, so they just embrace each instance with open arms. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Joe whispers.

“Thank you for doing the same.”

Joe knows what he means. He wasn’t the one in charge, this time. Still, he took care of Nicky all the same by allowing him to be the one in that role, and by giving in to him so wholeheartedly. When they get like this, it isn’t because one or the other really feels as if they need to take over. It’s a balancing act, as is the rest of their relationship. Always has been, and always will be. 

“I love you,” he whispers, feeling himself being pulled into sleep.

“I love you, too,” Nicky replies. Hearing that, Joe feels himself relax that last little bit. 

He lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> The toys they're using:  
> https://www.lovehoney.com/sex-toys/male-sex-toys/male-masturbators/p/hot-octopuss-pulse-iii-duo-remote-control-vibrating-male-masturbator/a36916g68242.html  
> https://www.lovehoney.com/sex-toys/cock-rings/double-cock-rings/p/all-star-enhancer-cock-and-ball-ring/a16962g20548.html  
> https://www.lovehoney.com/sex-toys/male-sex-toys/prostate-massagers/p/nexus-revo-stealth-remote-control-rotating-silicone-prostate-massager/a42554g76622.html


End file.
